


homework and baking don't mix

by loriedapotxto



Series: mcyt fanfics :] [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, How tf do i tag, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is not amused, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, except no angst, i cant write sumarries, like literally hes an 11 year old, no beta we die like wilbur, set before the dsmp, tommyinnit is a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriedapotxto/pseuds/loriedapotxto
Summary: Tommy wants help on his geo homework but only gets called a child instead. (he is a child)Wilbur and Techno want to bake some cookies for Phil, but only get an immature and impatient gremlin of a brother instead. (they do kinda enjoy tommy’s presence, though)and Phil is just happy no one got hurt in the process of making him some cookies. (tommy’s pride not included)or: a young!tommy, techno and wilbur all try to get what they want, but no one gets anything they want except a disappointed™ phil.
Relationships: No romantic ships - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, shippers dni or else i will steal ur kneecaps
Series: mcyt fanfics :] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	homework and baking don't mix

**Author's Note:**

> *bursts through the wall with road trip blasting in the background* JUHGYFDQTYGDEH EYYYYYYY WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF LORIE SAYING SAYONARA TO CANON AND WRITING CRINGY FICS OF HER AUS :DDDDD
> 
> i apologize in advance for this :,)
> 
> not beta’d, and im sorry it sucks- writing mcyt is my life support rn :’)
> 
> enjoy :D

“Wilby! Come help me with my geography homework!” an 11-year-old Tommy yelled to his older brother, the loud pad of his impatient feet ringing throughout the house.

“Toms, as much as I love you and geography, I’m helping Techno with baking cookies for Phil!” Wilbur yelled in reply, head poking out of the kitchen where a single speck of flour was dusted across his right cheek.

Tommy didn’t reply, instead stubbornly walking up to the kitchen and trying to climb up to the counter where Techno and Wilbur were baking.

“Tommy,” Techno sighed softly, hands temporarily frozen in the air and eyes darting up to meet his younger’s fierce ones, “we’re doing this for Phil. When we’re done, you can have Wilbur all to yourself.” he looked into the blond’s eyes honestly, just wanting to finish baking.

Tommy mock-pondered it in his head, his eyebrows doing that cute thing where it furrows and Tommy looks deep in thought, though Techno and Wilbur already know he would do anything for his father.

“Okay,” the youngest accepted, a final look on his face, “but can I help? I really want to help surprise dad,” he pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at his siblings and putting his hands in front of him in a praying position.

Wilbur and Techno shook their head fondly, “sorry, Toms, but I’m sure you will do more damage than help, no offense,” Wil chuckled, turning back to his mixture of flour and butter.

“But you can always cheer us on so we finish it faster?” Tech suggested, a chuckle or two leaving his mouth as he saw his twin lift up a corner of his lip at the same time.

Tommy nodded enthusiastically, pumping a hand in the air, “yeah!” Tommy stood up on the floor, where he was previously set down by Techno, “Go Techie and Wilby! You can do this!” he cheered while clapping his hands.

“Alright cheerleader,” Wilbur laughed, “we’re just baking, not competing in a national music competition or an international swordsman tournament,” 

Tommy pouted, though most of it was just for show because of the smiles and giggles he was rewarded with, “Tournament? Competition? Baking? What’s the difference!” he cried.

Techno pat his head with his free hand with fake empathy, “it’s okay, Toms. We get it, you want to eat some cookies, but they aren’t for you,” he chastised, grinning when Tommy pouted again.

“No! I just want to help!” Tommy cried again, fists balling up in rage.

“God, sometimes I wonder why is he so childish when he’s 11,” Wilbur commented, mostly to Techno, another one of his charming and amused smiles pulling the corner of his lips.

“I’m not 11, Wilbur! I’m 18! I’m a big man!” the blue-eyed blond exclaimed, hands grasping at Wilbur’s sweater as the younger tried to convince the other that he wasn’t a childish 11 year old.

“Sure Toms, sure,” Techno replied easily, hiding another chuckle at Tommy’s rage now being directed at him.

“You all are jerks!” Tommy proclaimed, looking at all of them with tears of anger in his eyes, a pout on his lip, and his arms crossed.

Wilbur sighed and cleaned up his hands before crouching down to Tommy’s height and looking at the youngest straight in the eye, always being the first one to notice when Tommy was having a tantrum and always being the first one to comfort him through it, “sorry, Toms. We were just joking. It’s because you act younger than you really are, but everyone knows who’s the biggest man in this house.” he comforted, a small smile at his lips as he wiped away some of Tommy’s tears with his sweater sleeve, watching Tommy’s eyes shine and look at him with love as most of his tears have now vanished.

“It’s obviously me,” a new voice said from the door, and all of the brother’s heads whipped as fast as humanly possible to it, Techno’s and Wilbur’s in alarm and Tommy’s in wonder.

“Phil!—” Techno and Wilbur shouted in surprise, immediately dropping everything; Techno dropping his bag of cornstarch and Wilbur dropping the spoon he picked up from the table in case any unwanted guests came inside.

Tommy’s frown was replaced with a big, shiny grin as he saw his dad, throwing himself out of Wilbur’s line of touch as he preferred to envelope Phil in a hug.

“Phil!” Tommy chimed loudly. His tone of voice was excited, happy while Wilbur’s and Techno’s were of absolute horror as they realized their surprise for Phil was foiled and ruined by a literal 11 year old just asking his brother to help him with his god-forsaken homework.

“Bu- you- we- aren't-” the twins stuttered, at a loss for words and eyes driving around the house madly, trying to think of a good question regarding Phil’s earlier than expected attendance.

Phil chuckled good-heartedly, “no worries, boys. I know what you wanted to do, but I’m not too keen on getting a fever for 4 days again,” 

Wilbur rubbed his arm in regret, remembering when he accidentally made Phil sick with his banana bread which he made for the man on his birthday.

Techno rolled his eyes, “oh come on, Phil. Wilbur had  _ me _ as his companion! There’s no way that we could’ve failed baking when I’m here,” Techno quipped, an eyebrow raising once Wilbur glared at him with betrayal.

“Not true! Techno just ruins things! Look at the mess he made on the floor!” Wilbur defended, gaze not a second moving away from Techno’s challenging one.

“But, it was your idea in the first place,” Phil commented, Tommy now in his arms half-way to dreamland.

Wilbur groaned, putting his head in his hands, “It’s not my fault my brother’s a lazy arse!” 

Techno smacked Wilbur’s arm, muttering a ‘language, Wil! The kid’s in the room!’ in mock-concern for Tommy hearing Wilbur swearing.

“Since when did you care about  _ Tommy _ hearing me swear? You’re the one who’s always trying to make him curse!” Wilbur accused, throwing his arms up in the air and glaring at Techno again.

Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose, tired of his eldest sons’ bickering. “Wil, Tech, let’s just— stop swearing and you can try to finish your baking? As long as you test and make sure it isn’t bad for my poor old health,” he said, the last sentence there just to see if it will make the not too happy atmosphere clear up.

Wilbur nodded, putting a pause to his and Techno’s argument. “Alright, sounds good to me,”

Techno nodded as well, just wanting to finish everything and go back to his room to play Minecraft and beat Dream at PvP.

Phil sighed a sigh of relief, then hoisted Tommy further up his waist so he could carry the blond properly. “I’ll just put Toms to bed, and try to finish his homework. God knows he needs help and you two don’t want to help him,” he said to the twins, but they were already on their way to continue and hopefully finish their first goal, which was to bake some cookies for Phil which weren’t going to harm the oldest of the family's health.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my other socials are linked on my dashboard in case you want to contact me!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> also, send me questions/requests/prompts on my[ tumblr!](https://loriedapotxto.tumblr.com)


End file.
